Harry Potter and The Marauder's time machine
by Heaven Brooke
Summary: *sorry but the last chapter's up!!* Harry goes to Hogwarts as a 5th year and finds that Sirius and Remus have changed into 15 year olds. Using the Marauders time machine. James and Lily come back to life...
1. Harry visits hogwarts in a dream

Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine   
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling (The world's Greatest writer), not me. I am just a fanfic writer. So don't sue me! ^_^ ***sniff, I am scared**  
(Author's note: Remember, in this fic, Draco Malfoy is not Harry Potter's enemy.)  
Have fun reading!  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~(also known as) ~*¤ Ashley's Angel ¤*~  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
There is a road, in this world, named Privet Drive. Oh very boring, you would say, what a common name for a street. Well, all the people who live on the street Privet Drive are normal, except for a simple Harry Potter.  
This little boy is the most abnormal person in the world. He is a wizard.  
  
Harry Potter sat in his room on 4 Privet Drive, writing rapidly onto his parchment. In a week he was going back to his school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he still hasn't finished his essay on Animiguses that Professor McGongall had giver him. 7 rolls of parchment!! How did she expect him to do it?!   
He checked his watch. Midnight.  
"Oh well, I'll finish tomorrow." he said sleepily. He quietly turned off his light, checking for Uncle Vernon's snores. If he had woke up, Harry would never see daylight again.   
Pheww... the Dursleys were still asleep, Dudley's snores louder than a locomotive train. Harry laid his head down on his pillow and fell into a deep sleep.  
-He was traveling on his Firebolt, soaring over England. He landed on Hogwarts ground and entered the Great Hall. Inside were Sirius Black (his godfather) and Remus Lupin (one of his dead father's best friends), only they seemed 2 decades younger. Sirius's usual dirty hair and gaunt face had miraculously changed into a handsome face and raven black hair. Remus has changes to a strong hunk with light brown hair and sparkly hazel eyes.-  
  
Harry was just about to ask what had happened when he was awaken by a peck on his nose. He groggily opened his eyes and saw that it was morning and that Hedwig was sitting on his nose, hooting loudly. Harry hushed his owl and saw that there was a package and a letter tied to her legs. he opened the letter. It said:  
  
Harry,  
  
Haven't written for ages. Hedwig is really smart. She knew that it is going to be your birthday in two days. Guess she flew over here to make sure you get something. Anyways here's a trick wand that Fred and George invented. It turns untrustworthy Muggles into chickens. It would be funny if you use it on Dudley! Imagine that pig turning into a chicken! Did Hermione tell you? She went to the French Quidditch cup in Paris. Lucky her! But she speaks French, unlike us. Well I have to go. Mom's going to kill me for using Errol. Hedwig needed help and Pig wasn't there.  
  
See you,   
Ron  
PS. See if you can go to Diagon Alley on August 25th. Dad is dropping me (and Fred, Ginny, and George) off there.   
  
Harry grinned as he opened the package. Fred and George now work at Zonkos, joke store in Hogsmeade. He looked under the bed and saw Errol, the old Weasley owl, lying on the ground, breathing heavily. he put the owl in Hedwig's cage and gave him some water.   
The next day Harry brought up his courage and asked Uncle Vernon about going to Diagon Alley.  
"Er, Uncle Vernon?" he asked.  
"What, you nasty rotten no gooder?" his fat excuse for an uncle yelled.   
"Well, my friend Ron, I am sure you remember who is it, its the guy that screamed in your ear two years ago (Uncle Vernon's face reddened at the thought), asked me if I could go with him to Dia- I mean to a place tomorrow. Can I go? I mean, I'll be ok if you don't let m--"  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"--me but then I would have to ask Sirius, you know, my godfather?" Harry finished.   
Harry knew that the Dursley family were all afraid of Sirius. They though he would murder them. Harry knew that Sirius was clean but he liked the tension.   
"Fine, go, don't bother me." Uncle Vernon's faced was purple.  
"Ok, cool! Thanks...er...Uncle Vernon." Harry said happily.  
"You ain't welcome. Just make sure that your murderer god father doesn't come." Uncle Vernon said.  
Harry tried to stiffle a laugh as he climbed the stairs to pack.  
  
  
  



	2. Humor at Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 - Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling (The world's Greatest writer), not me. I am just a fanfic writer. So don't sue me! ^_^ ***sniff, I am scared**  
(Author's note: Remember, in this fic, Draco Malfoy is not Harry Potter's enemy.)  
Have fun reading!  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~(also known as) ~*¤ Ashley's Angel ¤*~  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, Harry took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. He waited in the Leaky Cauldron for Ron. After 5 minutes, he still wasn't there. So Harry decided to explore Leaky Cauldron a bit. He opened a door and saw that Malfoy was making out with Pansy Parkinson.   
Malfoy looked up and saw Harry.   
"Hi Harry, what's up? Mind giving me a little privacy?"  
"Oh sorry Draco."  
"No prob."  
Harry went out the door. He saw the Weasley family( and Hermione) and said hi. Then he went with Ron and Hermione to a separate table to talk.   
"Hey, guess what? Draco is going out with Pansy!"  
"Woo" Ron said. "And I thought he hated all the Slytherins!"  
"Yeah me too, it's a big surprise." Harry replied and he saw Hermione, who wasn't talking at all.  
  
"What's the matta, Hermione?"  
"Er.....nothing. Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
" I think I am going to take more classes!"  
Ron and Harry groaned at the same time. "Not again! Do you remember what happened last time?"  
"Sure, but this time I am going to take French and Spanish lessons. I am dropping Divination for good. What junk!" Hermione said.   
Harry thought. Maybe taking French courses wasn't such a bad idea. He might take it too, just to understand when the next French Quidditch Cup comes. But he had enough courses. He thought about last time, when Hermione used the Time Turner to take 3 classes at the same time. She drove herself crazy. He didn't want to make the same mistake she did.  
"So, how did the Quidditch Cup go?" he asked.  
"Oh, pretty well. The Paris Ravens won against the Toronto Mapleleaves."  
"Who are they?" Harry asked..... Hermione didn't answer. She was walking to a new bookshop called "The Foreign Languages Books of All Ages". Harry and Ron waited for her outside and when she came out she had about a dozen books in her bag.  
Ron looked at the bulking sack. "What the heck do you have in there?"  
"2 French books, 2 Spanish ones, 2 Italian, 2 German, 2 American, and 2 Chinese. Cool, aren't they?"  
Harry saw Ron becoming pale and fainting. "Oh, he's trying to freak Hermione out!" he snorted. He gave Ron a kick when Hermione didn't notice and whispered, "Ron, you can stop now. Hermione is too busy reading."   
But Ron didn't move an inch. Harry bent down and tickled him. No reaction. Harry thought and said: "Ron, run! There is a huge tarantula coming!" Still no movements. Harry looked down and touched Ron's forehead. Cold as ice. Then it hit him. Ron really fainted.   
  
Harry cried: "Hermione, Fred, George! Ron fainted! Where should we send him?"  
Fred and George came running over. Fred was doubled with laughter and so was his twin. They were leaning on each other for support.  
"What did he see? A baby ant?" Fred said between laughs. "Or maybe a tiny little harmless spider on his arm? I swear Harry, Ron faint about everyday at home. But he doesn't know its us who send Lee Jordan's giant spider into his room every night!" The twins laughed again.  
"Fred, George, this is serious!" Hermione said. What if he gets a heart attack? Then what will your mother say?"  
"Oh she will just laugh and give him a Bertie's Every Flavored Beans. A pepper-tasting one, mind you. He always waked up after, when he has smoke coming out the ears, and he'd never known what made it happen!"  
Harry laughed and pulled a bag of those beans out of his trunk. He gave a hot pepper one to Ron and sure enough, Ron's ears turned red and smoke started to fume out.   
Ron sat up and stared at all the laughing peoplem except for Hermione, who went back to her french book. "What? What's happening?"  
  
  
  
  



	3. Harry See His Parents

Chapter 3 - Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling (The world's Greatest writer), not me. I am just a fanfic writer. So don't sue me! ^_^ ***sniff, I am scared**  
(Author's note: Remember, in this fic, Draco Malfoy is not Harry Potter's enemy. ----- Oh yeah I invented some new spells)  
Have fun reading!  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~(also known as) ~*¤ Ashley's Angel ¤*~  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
For the next few days, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. On September 1st, they all packed their trunks to go on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had just hopped off the train to help Ron when he saw Fred and George huffing and puffing with Hermione's trunk.  
"God, Hermione, what do you have in there?" Fred asked.  
Ron said: "It's obvious! What else does she have? Books of course." He still hadn't figured out why Harry, Fred and George had laughed so hard when he became conscious after his black out.   
They all went on the train as Harry's watch read 10:45. Harry, Hermione, and Ron found an empty compartment and sat down. They talked about what courses they were taking and Hermione bored Harry and Ron with bits of facts from *Hogwarts, a history* when suddenly Crabe and Goyle ran into, or rather walked into, the compartment.  
"Need- help - Draco - sick-" Crabe said breathlessly, after such a *short* run.   
Hermione stood up and said: "No need to go, I'll just go and check on him. Stay here."  
She opened the compartment door and ran out.   
Hermione ran to see Draco, who was a deep shade of green. Fred and George were beside him, laughing so hard they both had tears in their eyes.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked them.  
"Oh, we sold him a Chocolate frog that has the flavour of a blood-flavoured lollipop. This sucker took it and paid us well too!" Fred tried to breath but when he took a look at Malfoy's face he took off laughing again.  
Hermione looked outraged. "How dare you two!" She took out her wand.  
*Recoverous*  
Malfoy was turning to his normal pale self. He ran off to drink some water. When he returned he had a gallon of water in his hands and was drinking at record speed. He stopped and...  
*BELCH (or BURP)*  
"Ahhh, that's better." He gave Fred and George (who were turning purple with laughter) a nasty look and took off for Harry's compartment. " I have to warn Harry about Ron's brothers." he murmured. Hermione followed him.  
They went back to Harry's compartment and found Harry and Ron staring at a witch in a Chocolate Frog card. Harry looked up at Malfoy and asked: "What happened, Draco? You don't look so good."  
"Ron's nasty brothers gave me a Chocolate Frog that tasted like a blood lollipop."  
"Oh," Ron said, "you have no idea... at home, they gave me a canary cream that tasted like a Cockroach Custer mixed with a throw-up Bertie Bean." He made an ugly face and pretended to throw up.  
They felt the train stopping and looked outside. Hogwarts was standing there, tall as a giant. They took their bags and went in the Great Hall. The sorting had just started. The hat recited his usual poem and started sorting the first-years.   
"Appleby, Halley." Hufflepuff!  
"Benison, Steven." Ravenclaw!  
"Burby, Dania." Slytherin!  
The list went on. Gryffindor had 12 new first-years. Then everyone looked up as Headmaster Dumbledore spoke.  
"Welcome, first years. This year is going to be just as great as the last. But I have some announcements to make. There is a new teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts. Her name is Lilac Evans." All the students applauded as a pretty girl of 20 years old, with red hair and emerald eyes, stood up. "And also, this year we have three new students in fifth years. Let us welcome Remus Moony, Sirius Padfoot, and James Prongs!" Everyone clapped as Sirius, Remus, and James stood up, all three looking as handsome as ever.  
Ron gasped. "Harry, that's Sirius, Remus, and your, oh my god, your dad!!!!!"  
Harry couldn't believe it himself. He thought about his dream. It had really come true, except that his dad was here too!  
The Sorting Hat sorted Sirius ( GRYFFINDOR!), Remus (GRYFFINDOR!) and James (GRYFFINDOR!). Then the three new comers sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry pulled up three chairs and asked them to sit down. Then he asked. "Sirius, Remus, how did you... and DAD!" Harry had tears in his eyes.   
Sirius smiled. "Well, Harry, you know about your dream?"  
Harry gasped. "How did you know about my dream?"  
" I sent it to you. It's called a Messenger Spell. I can send messages and dreams through to somebody else. Well, let me tell you. Remus and I used a machine called the Marauder's Time Machine that we, the Marauders (not including Wormtail anymore, that rotten cheat), invented after the Marauder's Map. Then we can play tricks and fix detentions without anyone noticing. The machine took us back 20 years to when we were fifth years too, like you."  
"Well, how did you do it to Harry's dad?" Hermione asked.  
"Let me explain, young lady." James himself said." There's a very wise person in the magical world called Magical Melanie who would let people in heaven go to the real world for 1 or 2 years. The dead person would be transferred to whatever era he likes for that time been and I chose to be with my son and friends, of course."  
Harry got up, trying not to cry, and hugged his dad. Then he thought of something. "Dad, where is mom then?"  
"Did you notice that DAPA teacher, that's your mom! She chose to be a little older, though."  
Harry could not wait until his 1st Defence Against The Dark Arts class.   



	4. DADA Lesson

Chapter 4 - Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling (The world's Greatest writer), not me. I am just a fanfic writer. So don't sue me! ^_^ ***sniff, I am scared**  
(Author's note: Remember, in this fic, Draco Malfoy is not Harry Potter's enemy. ----- Oh yeah I invented some new spells)  
Have fun reading!  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~(also known as) ~*¤ Ashley's Angel ¤*~ --- Please Review After!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Harry got up at record speed, because after breakfast it was Defence Against The Dark Arts, and he wanted to talk to his mom before then. He ran to his dad's bunk, and yelled. "JAMES! WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS BURNING!"  
His dad popped up. "Where, what? Is Harry ok, we got to save him Lily!" he said groggily.  
Harry laughed so hard that he woke up Remus and Sirius.   
James laughed too. "You should be a Marauder, Harry. So, what's up?"  
"Well, we have D.A.D.A. after breakfast, and I want to see mom."  
James said, "Breakfast!!!!!! Oh it's been 15 years since I've had breakfast. Finally, I get to taste Hogwarts food again!"   
Harry grinned. "Come' on, James, Sirius, and Remus. I'll race you to the table." He ran out, calling Hermione and Ron. His best friends woke up and ran downstairs with him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Haha, beat you all!" Harry told the Marauders.   
Remus and Sirius were wheezing. James had arrived after Harry. "It's been a long time since I've ran," Sirius told Harry, "and I am tired after running for 5 minutes!"  
Harry grinned. "Gotta excercise more!"  
He gulped down his breakfast and went to get his stuff for Defence Against the Dark Arts. he ran inside the room and saw Lily. He cried "MOM!" and ran into his mother's arms. Harry was trying hard not to cry like his mom. They hugged again and Harry sat down, waiting for Sirius, Hermione, Remus, James, and Ron. When they arrived, the Marauders hugged Lily and so did Ron. He blushed when Harry's mom kissed him on the cheek and said: " I've watched you in Heaven. You are a brave young man."  
They (The Marauders and Harry's friends) sat down next to each other and waited for the lesson to begin.   
One by one the Gryffindors came in and saw the new teacher. Seamus was wearing a tie and Dean Thomas blushed and turned reddish when Lily smiled at him. Neville poked Harry and said: "Don't you think she is the prettiest teacher ever, Harry?"  
Harry grinned. "Yeah. Definitely."  
He looked at his mom as she started the lesson.  
"Hello everyone. I am Lilac Evans and I am 20 years old. I moved from Florida, in the United States, so I apologize if I don't have a British accent." she said.  
Harry's dad poked him. "What a lie. She doesn't even know what part of the Unites States Florida is in. And talk about not having an accent. She has the deepest accent I have ever heard in the UK!"  
"We'll be starting the lesson on Voldemort (everyone finched, except for James and Harry). Does anyone know what Voldemort looks like?"  
James and Harry raised their hands.   
"Harry, Potter.. I think. Can you draw Voldemort using your wand and the Drawing Faces Spell?"  
"Er-I think so."  
"Well then please try." Lily said.  
Harry took his wand, muttered *Dessinlumus* and the wand began magically drawing Voldemort's face. Everyone gasped as it finished by draw the slits for the nose.  
"Now that everyone knows what Voldemort looks like, please open your book to page 3."  
There was a shiffle as everyone looked for their books.  
"Now, this is a chapter about Death Eaters. I'll just remind you that they can be good or bad. A good example is Professor Severous Snape ("that filthy thing", James whispered to Harry), the potions teacher. You probably all know, Snape was a Death Eater but he turned back to our side. Headmaster Dumbledore invited him to teach as Potions Master. A bad example is Wormtail, a good wizard who is the cowardiest person in the world. He went back to Voldemort after the Dark Lord rose again last year. Wormtail lived 12 years with the Weasley family as a rat but escaped after Harry found out that he was an animagus, isn't that right, Ron?"  
"Er-yes." Ron stammered, surprised.  
Parvati raised her hand. "Er-Professor Evans?"  
"Yes, Parvati?"  
"How did you know all this while living in Florida?"  
"Er- (Sirius grinned at James. "Your wife is trapped in her own teaching.") I had a copy of Daily Prophet delivered everyday. (James grinned back. "Didn't I tell you, Padfoot old friend, that Lily always climb out of the traps?")  
"Oh." Parvati said.  
Drrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg. The bell rang.  
Harry said to the others: "We have 20 minutes before lunch. How about visiting Hagrid?"  
"Hagrid?" the Marauders asked. "The giant who was expelled in his third year? Sure!" 


	5. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 5 - Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling  
(Author's note: Remember, in this fic, Draco Malfoy is not Harry Potter's enemy. ----- Oh yeah I invented some new spells)  
Have fun reading!  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~(also known as) ~*¤ Ashley's Angel ¤*~ --- Please Review After!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The 3 Marauders, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's cabin to visit the half giant.   
Harry knocked on the door.   
Hagrid opened the door. "Hi Harry, Hermione, Ron and OH MY GOD!!! James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin! But how come you are all so young? And James, you're supposed to be dead!" Hagrid's beardy face became pale.   
James grinned. "Sirius and Remus used the Marauder's Time Machine. I asked Magical Melanie to send me here for 2 years. I'm surprised that you recognize me though, Hagrid."  
"How couldn't I? You four (though that rat of a Peter isn't here anymore) were like the Weasley Twins, only in our age. Welcome back to Hogwarts."  
Harry looked at his muggle watch again. "We'd better go. Double Potions with Snape and the Slytherins next."  
"Snape? That old filth is still here teaching?" James said. "I'm going to have fun today!" he grinned slyly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In Potions~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape had recognized James, Sirius, and Remus immediately. He looked like if anyone talked to him he would kill him or her. James smirked.  
"That old thing isn't so cool anymore now that the Marauders are back."  
Snape started the lesson. "Today we will do the Polyjuice potion. Partners, take an eyebrow of each other and put it in your goblets. Potter, you are with Malfoy. Weasley, Crabe.   
(A/N -- Warning you, even though Malfoy is Harry's friend, Crabe and Goyle are still idiots.)  
Ron groaned. He walked over to Crabe and sat down. Harry sat down and gave an eyebrow hair to Malfoy.  
"Harry, did you notice the new people? I think that the Prongs one looks like you, except his eyes and his forehead."  
Harry nodded. He continued with his potion and when the bell ran, a Malfoy (the fake one) ran toward the Gryffindor tower. Harry stopped before the Fat lady. "The password's veela." He said. The fat lady wouldn't move. "Hey, I've never seen you here before! Sorry, can't let you in." She wouldn't budge. Harry waited 5 minutes and then he saw his dad coming up the stairs. "Dad, I am Harry. The fat lady wouldn't let me in because I look like Draco."  
James smiled. "Don't worry. I'll let you in. What's the password again?"  
"Veela."  
"Ok. Veela, Fat Lady."  
The Fat Lady didn't move an inch. "Hey, I've seen you before... let me think."  
"Oh!" she said after a minute. "You are James Potter! Long time no see, buddy. I would never forget those blue eyes."  
James climbed in and pulled Harry with him. After a while the effect of the Polyjuice wore out. Harry's hair was becoming a messy black again.   
"So, Harry, how about going down to the Great Hall for lunch?"  
Harry followed James down the stairs. They greeted Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron and sat down. The enchanted ceiling was a sunny blue today and they decided to go down to the lake and walk a bit. When they were down at the lake, Ron pulled Harry over and said: " Harry, I heard that there is going to be a Halloween Ball next week. Who are you asking to go with you?"  
"Oh, I'm going to ask Cho Chang, I guess. You?"  
"I don't know. I am thinking of asking her friend, Kelly. You know, the blond hair purple-blue eyes one?"  
"Yeah, she's cool." Harry said, wishing that it were easy to ask someone to go with you to the Halloween Ball.  
  
That night at dinner Harry went to the Ravenclaw table and found Cho.   
"Cho, would you like to go with me to the Halloween Ball?" he asked.  
"Sure, Harry!" she replied, smiling sweetly.  
Harry walked back to his table, smiling happily. "She said YES!" He told Ron.  
Ron said: "That's great! Kelly told me that she had a crush on me for a while now and she accepted to go with me to the ball!"  
Harry grinned. "Let's go double date!"  
Hermione perked up. " Logan Kellman, a Hufflepuff prefect, asked me this morning. I said yes."  
"Logan, that guy with Cedric before?" Ron said.  
"Yeah." Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. "Poor Cedric!!!"  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, he was a honest person, so modest too."  
(A/N: REMEMBER CEDRIC!)  
  
On Halloween morning Harry woke up with pain stinging his scar. He had a dream about Voldemort killing his parents but when he woke up he realized that his parents would be there with him for 2 more years. He put on his dress robes and woke Ron.  
"Ron!" he hissed. "The ball is tonight!"  
Ron jumped up with a start. He ran to Seamus for Hair-Gel spells, Dean Thomas for muggle ways to keep hair down, and Hermione to make some of his freckles disappear. He pointed his wand at his nose and said *shrinkosita* to make his long nose shorter.   
Harry tried the same thing, only whatever he did, his hair still stuck up. So he ran to Hermione, begging for help. Hermione muttered a few words that Harry couldn't hear and ** his hair was gelled and on top of his head, stacked neatly.   
  
That evening at 6 o'clock, Harry ran to the stairs to welcome his date. Cho was wearing a turquoise dress with her hair pinned up neatly. She smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Come' on Harry," she said. "Let's dance."  
Harry wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. They danced a slow and then Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
"Welcome, students, to the first Hogwarts Halloween Ball! It was Professor McGonall's idea, really. Have fun!" He took Professor Sprout and started to dance.   
  
Ron watched at a drunk Hagrid took Professor McGonall's hand and started swinging around the room. Beside him were James and Lily, who were dancing together. Cho and Harry still hadn't let go of each other. Kelly was dancing with somebody... Ron looked for her as he glanced around the room... GOYLE! Kelly was dancing with Goyle! Ron waited for Kelly as the song finished. When she sat back down he asked: " Why the heck did you dance with Goyle?"  
Kelly was furious. "He grabbed me and said that if I didn't dance with him he's tell everyone that I am a MUDBLOOD!"  
Ron rubbed his knuckles. "Let me show him!"  
  
He walked over to where Crabe and Goyle were standing, pigging out on some pumpkin   
pastries when smack! Ron hit Goyle in the face.   
  
"And that's for insulting Kelly." he walked slowly back to his place.  
  
Harry gaped at him. " I can NOT believe that you just hit Goyle and he didn't hit you back!"  
Ron blushed furiously. "Well, he is a coward." he said.  
  
That night was the best night of Harry's life. He thought that nothing could be better than this but he was wrong. After the ball finished and everyone was preparing for bed, Cho came to him.  
"Harry, I had the best time of my life tonight.... um.... I want to thank you. Come meet me at the lake tomorrow after lunch." she said quickly and ran out the door, giving Harry a peck on the cheek.  
Harry must've had a glazed look because when he came back to his dormintory Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were all staring at him.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked. "You look like you came out of FantasyLand!"  
"You'll know when the time is right." Harry replied.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
What's going to happen? Find out next time on Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine, Chapter 6 (Oops, too much Digimon for me)  
(Need Reviews @@@Hint Hint@@@)  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Cho's Confession

Chapter 6 - Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling  
(Author's note: Remember, in this fic, Draco Malfoy is not Harry Potter's enemy. ----- Oh yeah I invented some new spells)  
Have fun reading!  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~(also known as) ~*¤ Ashley's Angel ¤*~ --- Please Review After!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wake iup/i!" a voice hissed. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron.  
"What do you want, Ron?"  
"You're late! It's 8:30 already. You have to eat first!"  
Ron waited as Harry dressed rapidly and the two ran downstairs. Hermione and the 3 Marauders were already downstairs.  
"What took you, Harry?" Sirius asked. " I thought old Voldemort came back and took you!"  
Ron flinched. "Would you stop saying his name and say You-Know-Who instead?"  
They finished their breakfast as Dumbledore spoke.   
"Good morning, everyone. Today we have 2 new students from Beauxbatons. Please welcome, everyone, Mesmoiselles Genevieve and Andreanne Tremblay!"  
Everyone clapped as two beautiful girls walked up to the stage. They winked flirtishly at the guys. Hermione could see that all the eyes were on them.  
"Veelas," James muttered to Hermione. "It affects everyone but me."  
"I wonder why?" Hermione asked.  
"Dunno."  
Dumbledore continued. "Mademoiselle Genevieve would be joining the 7th years and Mademoiselle Andreanne, the 5th years." Professor McGonall came out, carrying the Sorting Hat.  
  
I am the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts  
  
And I am bored to death  
  
Today I don't bother to rhyme  
  
So come back next time  
  
The hat became silent. Genevieve put on the hat... a few seconds of silence then SLYTHERIN!  
The Gryffindors booed, along with the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws, but the Slytherins cheered.  
Then Andreanne put it on. There was a long period of silence then the Sorting Hat kind of blurted out "Huffindor!"  
He came but to life and grinned. "Joke. GRYFFINDOR!"  
The Gryffindors clapped loudly. Andreanne said goodbye to her sister and sat down beside James.  
"Hello, 'arry Potter!" she said. "I am zoo glad to have finally met you!"  
James smiled. "Me too but I am not Harry Potter. I am James Prongs." He bowed to her. "This is Harry Potter." he said pointing to Harry.  
Andreanne blushed. "Oops, sorry, but you are zo identical."  
"It's a coincidence." James grinned and went back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*  
  
That noon Harry went down to the lake to see Cho. She was sitting on a rock, waiting for him. Harry walked up to her and said  
"Hi Cho! Why did you ask me to come here?"  
Cho turned around.   
"Harry, I have something to tell you. I am Lord Voldemort's niece. He is back in his human self and he has a plan to kill you. He is going to-- Oh I can't say it. Good-bye Harry. I had fun last night."  
She ran away, crying. Harry stood there, shocked. Cho, a relative of Voldemort? He couldn't believe it.   
He ran up to the castle and found his dad and Ron in a game of chess. "I have to tell you something." he said.  
"Cho is Voldemort's niece."  
"WHAT?" Ron and James yelled at the same time.  
"It's true. She just told me down at the lake. She said Voldemort (Ron shivered again. "SAY YOU-KNOW-WHO!") alright You-Know-Who has a plan that's going to kill me."  
"You better not go outside anymore, Harry." Hermione said behind him.  
"Don't worry Hermione," James said. "Remember, there is one wizard that Voldemort or You-Know who is scared of. Albus Dumbledore. And he is our headmaster. Harry will be safe at Hogwarts and on the school ground too."  
"Did I just hear my name?" a deep voice said. Harry turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the door of the common room.  
"I heard the news, Harry, and I agree with Ms. Granger. You should stay here. I 'm sorry to say this but all other trips outside are forbidden."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Harry. This is for you own good." Dumbledore waved and went out the door.  
Harry was furious. "How can he do this to me? All trips outside! I can't even go to Hogsmeade!"  
Hermione shrugged. "Like he said, Harry, it's for you own-"  
Ron gave her a i If-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-make-you look /i  
Harry walked angrily up the stairs to his dormitory. He shut himself in his bunk and went to sleep.  
  
~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*  
It's a little bit short but if you like it, REVIEW and I'll post a new chapter soon.  
  
  



	7. Harry V.S. Voldemort

Chapter 7 - Harry Potter and the Marauder's Time Machine  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling  
Have fun reading!  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~(also known as) ~*¤ Ashley's Angel ¤*~ --- Please Review After!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry woke up feeling pretty happy but then he remembered last night's events. He walked over to Ron's bunk and pulled on the curtains. Ron wasn't there. Harry was worried. Ron wasn't the kind of person to get up the mornings.   
Harry saw a piece of parchment on the dormitory table. A black owl was resting beside it, hooting loudly. Harry took the parchment to read.  
  
Potter,  
  
Your friend Weasley here is near his death. Bring yourself over to the Shrieking Shack and I shall release him. I have the Mudblood girl too.  
  
Signed The Dark Lord  
  
Harry yelled for his dad. James, Sirius and Remus came running over. Harry showed them the letters and James' eyes became 2 chips of ice. Sirius looked like he could beat a dragon in fire breathing. Remus just roared. The 3 Marauders told Harry to stay in the castle while they hunted Voldemort but Harry refused. He went with them in the end. They headed for The Whomping Willow. Sirius took a stick and poked the knot under the root and a passage way opened. They walked in and saw Voldemort sitting with Peter Pettigrew, next to a tied up Ron and an unconscious Hermione.  
"You beast!" Harry screamed as he lunged for Voldemort but James held him back. "Stop, Harry." he murmured in his son's ear. "You are going to get yourself killed." Harry growled.  
  
James stared at Voldemort. "So, Dark Lord, we meet again. Well, this time you can't kill me anymore. I am already dead." James smirked.   
  
"Well, if it isn't James Potter and his little brat son." Voldemort said. "I killed you once, now I am going to kill you again. " The words were barely out of his mouth when he screamed "Avada Kedavra!!!!"   
  
The curse hit Sirius straight on the chest. As he lied in agony, Remus pulled out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed at his turn. The curse, once again, hit Voldemort between the eyes. The Dark Lord's slit like eyes were burning and a nasty boil was rising where the spell had hit. He toppled over and yelled something that Harry had never heard of.   
  
All of a sudden the Shrieking Shack disappeared and Harry found himself in the graveyard where he had been at the end of his 4th year. Harry felt that something bad was going to happen. Voldemort appeared and pointed his wand at Harry. "Die, Potter." he whispered.  
  
"NO I WON'T!" Harry felt that his scalp had been torn off. His scar burned. He pointed his wand at Voldemort at the same time and green sparks came out of his wand. Voldemort's wand shot out some sparks that looked strangely like blood. The sparks reached his scar and his scar, suddenly, shoot out golden sparks. Voldemort turned into a stone statue. Harry laughed. "I told you I wouldn't die." Then he fainted.  
  
~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*¤~*  
  
  
"The poor little boy, fought You-Know-Who four times and he still survived. Let him sleep a little bit more, Head master."  
  
"Ok, good-bye Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was there, arranging what seemed like a mountain of gifts and cards. Harry sat up. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You, my boy, are going to lie back down. I am sure you would like to ask that question to your friends, who have been waiting for about 4 hours now. Harry looked around. Ron was snoring on Hermione's shoulder. Remus and James were face down on the table. James opened his eyes. "Harry!" he cried. " I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up!" He woke up Remus, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. "Oh Harry, I thought you were dead."  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, I'm not am I? Where's Sirius? Is he ok?"  
  
"Old Padfoot is just fine," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Sirius lying on a bed. "Luckily I had then Time Machine in my robes. They saved my life, but the machine is melted down so we can't return to our time."  
  
"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah but it feels really strange, living your life twice." Sirius smiled. "But I like it."  
  
"What happened? How did I come back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, I think( I'm not sure, see I was unconscious too,) that James apparated and took you from the graveyard. He threw Voldemort's statue into the Pacific Ocean on the way then he went to a Knight Bus Station and took the bus here."   
  
Harry talked with his friends then Madame Pomfrey shooed them away. "The boy needs rest." she said.  
  
He opened his presents. There were about 10 gifts from Fred and George, each time something cool from Zonko's. Ron had given him a Sneakoscope (an expensive one, not like Harry's last one, who beeped for nothing.) Hermione gave him two books: "How To Deal With Deep Dark Magic" and "Broom caring". Sirius had bought him a new Invisibility coat, with a note attached that told Harry that James took his old one back. Remus gave him a crystal ball that showed unfortunate things that were happening in the school. With all those gifts, Harry felt that it was Christmas.  
  
He asked Madame Pomfrey if he could go to the Great Hall and with a bit of persuasion she let him go.   
When Harry reached the Great Hall all the people looked up and started cheering. Harry felt like his ears would bust. Everyone clapped as Harry sat down. Dumbledore had an announcement.   
  
"Today, as everyone should know, Harry Potter beat the Dark Lord. He was turned into a statue and our friend James Prongs here threw the statue into the ocean. For his brave act of bravery, Harry has earned his house 400 points. James has earned 50 points for getting rid of Voldemort (everyone in the hall shuddered except for Harry and James). Let us applaud Harry and James!!!"  
The Great Hall was filled with applause once again. Harry looked at Cho. She smiled at him and looked really proud. Harry smiled back.  
  
THE**********END**************************************  
  
REVIEW PLEASE AND I WILL POST A NEW STORY! MAYBE IF YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT I WILL CONTINUE  
~*¤Heaven Brooke¤*~ 


End file.
